Wanna be friends?
by ren-mccullers
Summary: Middle school Au where Emily is the new girl.


**This one really sucked but I needed another Middle School AU. Bye. Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

The car made a stop in front of Rosewood Middle School and Emily took a deep breath. It was almost the end of the first semester and they needed to move again due her father's job, this time to a small town in Philadelphia. She hated being the new girl but she already knew how to deal with it. It was just how her dad used to say: Just make one good friend right away and you'll be fine. So here she was, in front of school trying to come up with what would make the other kids like her. Her mom was maybe reading her mind.

"Just be yourself, Em. You will be fine."

She turned to Pam with truly worried eyes. "What if they don't like me?"

"That's nearly impossible". She kissed the girl's forehead and Emily got out of the car, a promise that this would be the last time she would have to change schools said through the window as her mom waved goodbye.

...

The first periods were nothing new to her. All teachers making her introduce herself in front of the class and finding an empty chair for her to sit. Most of the kids were nice; some of them really polite like that Spencer girl that offered to help her find her classes, but the fact that she was sitting alone at almost the end of lunch break was an indication that the 'making friends' thing wasn't going that well. It was a great surprise when a girl sat in front of to her in the cafeteria.

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind but that's the closest table".

"Ok…".

"And I kind of in a hurry…". The girl said as she ate two apples and a few grapes in less than 10 minutes.

"I can see that…"

Emily recognized the girl from one of her earlier classes; her hair was in a messy ponytail and her skin had a few drops of sweat, probably from running around during the break but what Em actually noticed was this beautiful grin in the other girl's face. She kept looking at the kid in front of her and every time the girl would look up from her food, she would meet Emily's gaze and would smile even more. The little brunette didn't realize right away but she was returning every smile back and that was the only reason the other girl kept looking up.

"What is so funny?". Emily asked after a while, it might have been out of nowhere because the girl nearly choked on her apple. She observed as the girl on the other side of the table looked up to her again only to deep her head once more shaking it. Emily It was kind of adorable to be honest.

"Nothing… It's just- I mean, there will be a Water War in PE today, so I was wondering if you wanna join in."

Well, what in Earth was a Water War and how a girl she doesn't even know the name is aware she has PE today? Her silence and confused look must had been enough for the other girl to read those questions.

"Water War is like Paint Ball but with water balloons. You just need to capture the other team's flag and bring back to your camp; also if you get hit you're out for three minutes." The girl continued talking, getting more excited by the seconds. "And I know you have PE today because you showed me your schedule when we were talking about the teachers, remember?"

Emily nodded. Now she could almost remember the girl, her name was something like… Paula? She wasn't sure but she had already introduced herself so the brunette didn't feel like asking again. They had talked for less than a minute during second period when Emily sat in a chair right in front of her, she introduced herself and wished Em wouldn't have picked up any crazy teacher. After a mini heart attack, she shoved her schedule in the girl's hands and asked if she had actually ended up in a class with a crazy teacher, after a quick glance at the paper the girl let out a small giggle and, as the class started, she said Emily was fine. They didn't talk after that.

She was barely listening to the other girl talk about how her team (which she seemed to be the captain) and Spencer's were in a draw so she wanted to win and have an advantage for the summer camp as she remembered the events from earlier, but judging by her excitement this Water War seemed to be very fun and it was probably a good way to make new friends.

"So, are you in?"

The only reasonable answer seemed to be "Yes".

...

Emily found herself sitting in the grass with a bag full of water balloons and wearing a blue training vest with the number 07 on the back over her gym clothes as the PE teacher speak up.

"Ok guys, so some teachers will be around the field and every time you are hit they will call your color and number and you will be out for a few minutes. I suppose you already know the other rules, right?"

The kids agreed and started to position themselves around the field that had a red line crossing it in the middle. The ones with yellow vests in the right, the ones with blue in the left side. The brunette felt a light squeeze on her shoulder, she turned and was greeted with a warm expression.

"Is your aim any good?". Emily shrugged a bit embarrassed, the other girl just curled her lips in a side smile. It was cute. "So why don't you come with me? I'm gonna need some extra balloons to take Spencer away from the flag."

She offered Em a hand that was taken as they took cover behind a wall of hay. They advanced like that, the other not leaving Emily's hand even when she was trying to hit the yellow team with water. They got separated once one of the teachers called "Blue 07" as she felt something hit her in the back and her clothes got wet; After three minutes she found her way back to the girl's side, her hand finding hers like before, then they advanced again.

...

When Emily arrived at home, soaked from head to feet, she went straight to her mom in the kitchen leaving little wet footsteps in the wooden floor. Pam gave her a confused look but the huge smile in her daughter's face indicated that everything was ok.

"Em, what even happened to you?"

"I made a friend, mom! I helped her win the Water War"

"Really?". Emily nodded. Well… that explained the wet floor… "What's her name, sweet heart?"

"Paige McCullers." Pam didn't fail to notice how the little's girl eyes were brighter and how her smile got even bigger.

"That sounds good, Em. I bet the two of you will be best friends really fast"

The girl nodded again and head upstairs to her room, she couldn't wait for the other day when she would get to see Paige again.


End file.
